Is There Hope For Us?
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Will Roman finally get Cynthia back? Or will she move on from the Heartbreak that is Roman Reigns? Or will someone interfere in woman's plans? Sequel to After Effects


**Is There Hope For Us?**

 **After Effects Sequel**

 **Chapter 1**

Emotions, they're crazy but feelings are much worse. They can make you do the most stupid things. The most desperate things to hold onto something that you feel is yours or it could simply be your imagination, an illusion. Some people say they have no feelings but they do, they just don't show it like others do.

Feelings are just something that is holding you back from telling or showing someone how or what you feel. I mean take joy or happiness for instance. It makes you feel over the moon with yourself, with others. Especially when you have people that are there for you by your side.

Roman, he made me feel like that. I couldn't be happier to have him in my life, it was amazing. We were inseparable despite being in different departments in the WWE, me in medical and him as a WWE Superstar, but we made it work. I was on the road just as much as he is so we weren't really apart all that much.

Then, things just started slowly going bad. Yea we've had arguments before but neither of us could stay mad at each other for long. It was just like we were meant be together you know? But then he started pulling away from me emotionally like something was missing.

I couldn't help but feel like somehow it was my fault. I didn't know what to do so I tried to bring him out of that place in his head. I really did try and I guess in his mind I was becoming clingy and I didn't want to do that to him. Have him push me away because I worried things weren't the same between us.

Sadness. To see him emotionally start to pull away from me made me a bit crazy. Sometimes I think he was avoiding coming home with me. It hurt…a lot. It hurt even more that he couldn't even talk to me about why he was feeling the way he was towards me. Like he was afraid to even acknowledge that things were different.

Desperation. Yeah I was desperate. I mean who wouldn't if your significant other started avoiding you and not coming home to you. I mean can you blame me for wanting answers for why my boyfriend wants nothing to do with me let alone talk to me? Did I want to look through his phone? Yes but I didn't because despite these things going through my head I still trusted him.

Devastation. I was beyond miserable and heartbroken when I saw with my own two eyes what I prayed wouldn't happen. Roman cheating on me. There was too many feelings going on in my head at the same time I was just defeated. I thought I could do something to fix things between us but I can't make someone do something they have to want to.

Ever since waking up that night Roman confronted me in the hospital, I didn't know how to feel honestly. I mean I haven't slept that good in months, it was refreshing to feel that good. But at the same time I feel that it took the same person that hurt me that got me to sleep so peacefully.

In my head I couldn't keep my mind from thinking of why. Was it because I was in his arms? That I felt comfortable and loved in his arms again? Don't get me wrong Nick showed me a lot of love to but with Roman it's different.

Roman has tried to come and see me but Nick is always there to stop him. I love Nick and all, he's my best friend, but he can't protect me all the time. He can't stop someone from breaking my heart.

"Oh please, if ii had it my way you'll never be alone. I'd get you sixteen cats and have my unconditional and unwavering love for life. All that would be left is a cane and rocking chair so you can yell at the kids to get off our lawn," Nick jokes as he drives me to the arena for work.

I was released two weeks ago and have got the ok to go back to work. He tries not to show it but I know that he is worried about me. And I appreciate that he cares so much for me. The girls can't wait for me to return as well but like Nick are worried what will happen when I see Roman.

I didn't talk to them about what happened between Roman and I that night. Nick still gives Roman shit and telling him off sometimes from what I hear from Naomi. She says that Roman just…takes it and walks off after looking sad. And I feel bad about it. Because even though it was a private affair now the whole roster knows what happened to me and are going after Roman for it.

Yes Roman cheated on me but it was me who didn't take care of myself better. That was my fault not his and he shouldn't be getting shit from everyone for something he had no control over. I just want to move past all this and do my job.

"Is everything ok over there?" Nick asks.

I guess I zoned out for a bit too long.

"Yeah I'm good. Just lost in thought is all."

"You sure?" we just pulled up in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous coming back is all. Its been only a few weeks but it'll be weird getting back in the groove of things."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be back to your good old fun loving self in no time" he encourages.

I give him a small smile. _I hope so_ I think. We see Superstars and Divas outside talking and taking pictures with the fans. Before I get out Nick grabs my hand.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can take you to the hotel we are staying at if you're not ready."

I smile and squeeze his hand nodding that I'm good. We exit out the car and make our way into the building after taking pictures with fans, he forced me to plus some fans didn't mind. The hustle and bustle of backstage still going on while we pass by.

We see the twins goofing off as always, Jey is the first to spot me. He picks me up and swings me around in his arms saying how much he missed me. I seriously hate when he does that, well anyone in general, Jimmy gives me a hug like a normal person but pats my head like a pet. _Damn tall people!_

"We missed you little Uce! How you doing?" Jimmy asks.

"I'm doing alright. Glad to be back and seeing my favorite twins."

"You just saying that, we love you too girl," Jey smiles. "So….have you seen Roman yet?" That earns him a hit upside the head by Jimmy and a glare from Nick. "Ow what'd I say?"

"Ignore him. We just glad to see you back where you belong…witcha boys! Say it with me. Uccce!..." Jimmy says.

Nick pulls away from them. I laugh but still yell "Ooooo!"

We turn the corner just to run into a familiar face. Well…for me anyways.


End file.
